


Slouching Toward Slumber

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Quatrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: A poem about insomnia.





	Slouching Toward Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuniorWoofles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/41735502135/in/dateposted-public/)

Words without meaning float through the cosmos,  
Carried on butterflies’ torn, fragile wings.  
Sentinel horses guarding the entrance,  
Of the crumbling tower once fought for by kings.

Time has no meaning in gray-walled dream prisons,  
Emotions lie screaming, no hope of escape.  
Trapped in the turmoil of hysteria’s calling,  
From deep in the shadows, the demons take shape.

Locked in a chamber of vague, dusty memories,  
Empty eyes stare at my sanity’s key.  
Raising my hands, I pray to the darkness,  
To surrender my mind and please set me free.


End file.
